The sound of his voice
by BaileyBoom
Summary: Fionna has lost her hearing due to an accident. She had locked herself in her room for ages but when she comes out she's alone. Cake had left Fionna. What will Fionna do with her soundless life? Who will she meet on the way? Can Fionna get her hearing back?
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna is 18 in this as well as Marshall Lee. Review, tell me if you enjoyed it or hated it. Tell me how to improve it :D**

**Fionna's Pov.**

The dark soundless room was comforting. I mean, my life was the usual soundless life a deaf person could live but something about this room felt comforting. Maybe it was because I've slept in this room for five years or because It's my room in general. I walked towards the windows allowing some sunlight into the room. I haven't gotten that much of sunlight since the accident. It just brings me down.

Cake and I had been fighting some gigantic cyclops. I, thinking it would look cool, climbed on top of the cyclops head and tried to get cake to take a picture of me. Now that I think about it, it was careless and reckless but then again I **was** a careless and reckless adventuress. Once I got to the top of the fighting cyclops he had instantly knocked me off, sending me flying back first onto the cold hard ground. I had woken up to gumball rambling about something, but I couldn't hear him. I could see his lips moving abnormally fast for him. Once I said something or I think I said something, it was weird not hearing my voice, I got his attention. He started at me sympathetically before slowly explaining what had happened too me. Lucky enough for me I had spent most of my life learning how to read lips incase cake and I ever got into and underwater trouble or just trouble in general. He had said something along the lines of me losing my hearing because of the fall and that cake was worrying so much. He said he may be able to fix me but it wouldn't be anytime soon. He gave me a comforting hug and told me to stay safe.

Since that day, I've never been the same. Of course I wouldn't be the same, I lost my hearing. The beautiful sound of cake's lullabys and the candy peoples sweet voices. Its only been a month since the accident so the lost in my presence of an adventuress hasn't affected anyone, emotionally or physically. I never really leave this room though. Maybe I should, Cake never visits me anymore. She seems to have given up on me. I've finally gotten to the point where I can sign, sign language. I've been studying it in this room for the past month, so I haven't just been rotting up here. I finally get up from my bed and head downstairs to see cake, I haven't seen her in the past week. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I burst into tears. Although I can't hear myself I know my cries must sound ugly. Everything that belonged to Cake was gone. Had she abandonded me? I searched around the house for a note until I reached the fridge.

It read

_"Fionna, I'm sorry baby cakes but I can't wait around for you anymore. I love you but I'll be gone for the time being. I will comeback someday. I hope you grab the_

_courage to come downstairs and actually see this. Don't be afriad. Live your life. Make what you can with it. Don't waste your life, there are other people who _

_wish __they had the privileges that you have, physically and mentally. Don't waste your gifts. I love you, stay safe. Don't go too wild babycakes. -Cake"_

I cried harder than I should have. I didn't wanna be alone. I had pushed her away. I came out of the room only to cry and return to the sweet solitude of my room. Just kidding I'm not going back there. I'm gonna take Cake's advice and live my life to the fullest. What should I do first? I'll start off small. I'll take a walk to the Candy Kingdom and see if Gumball started on that potion. On my way to the Candy Kingdom the scenery was so beauiful and peaceful. It smelled so fresh and natural. Once I got to the Candy Kingdom Gumball greeted me with warm arms. He explained on how he hadn't started on the potion or remedy as he called it because Cake forbidded him to do it. He said that Cake told him not to start anything until I came to him myself. I guess she wanted me to come out on my own. He said he'd start immediately but the results won't come in until months. The best he could do was a year and that was shortest amount of time he could have it done. I sighed and left the castle a little sadder then before so I took a walk in the forest of the lone as they call it. It's just where lonely creatures hobble off and die. Haha, maybe I'll save someone today.

I walk through the forest and counted the leaves on each tree, there was about one leaf in each tree, two tops. These tree were lonely. I saw the leaves rustle and felt the wind against my skin. I wish I could have heard it but I couldn't. It was as simple as that. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to check what it was but no-one was there. It was probably a leaf. I shrugged it of and kept walking until I found myself in front of an abandonded hut/house. It was too late to go back home so I decided to enter the hut and sleep there for a change. Cake told me to take chances so here I go. I entered the, what I thought was an abandonded hut and it seemed like someone lived here. There was a clean bed, couch, refridgerator full of red fruits, vegetables, and meats. I yelled out, or I thought I yelled, maybe it was a whisper but I said "Is anyone here?"

I hadn't heard anything, well because I can't in general but nothing. I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck. I turned to see no-one there.

"Listen, I'm deaf. I can't hear you. If this is some sick joke your playing it isn't funny." I yelled. I wasn't afriad. I just wanted to beat up the shitface messing with me. Suddenly a young man came out of the darkness and into the light of the house. "My name is Marshall."He signed.

"You can sign?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire and I've had my fair share with the deaf ladies." He winked at me as I read his lips.

"Yeah right. Well I'm gonna stay here for the night, my home is quite far and it's really dark outside." I firmly stated and got comfortable on the couch.

"Hold on there sweets, you can sleep on my bed." He smiled as if he had planned something.

"Listen Dipshit, your a vampire. I know what you guys are after and I have it. Blood of a human is really rare out here, if you try anything I will cut you the fuck up." I smiled sweetly while holdling out my sword that I had hidden in my backpack.

"Okay, okay. But seriously you can sleep on my bed." He lifted me up and roughly dropped me onto his bed.

"Don't get any ideas dumbass." I yawned as sleep comsumed me.

**Marshall's Pov.**

Looks like I'm not getting laid tonight. I stared at the young girl, so frail, gentle, and beautiful. I'm not in love or anything but she is mighty fine. I softly kissed her forehead and flicked the blonde hair covering her eyes to the side. She looked so cute. She claimed to be deaf. I wouldn't have thought she was unless she had told me. She seemed to be amazingly well at reading lips and signing. I had learned how to sign about 100 years ago. I was going through a deaf girl phase... I don't wanna talk about it...It was a weird phase.

I softly wrapped the blanket around her and got under the covers with her. No nothing happened you perverts. We just slept, she would probably be a bit flustered in the morning because I had taken off my shirt but who cares. She was hot. I gently wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm but then I remembered I'm cold, so I let go of her. I hate that I'm cold although it feels warm to me. I drifted off to sleep with my newly found stranger.

**Review or get the fuck out. Just kidding. :P but I hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter up soon. BYEE LOVELIES **


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTAHH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THE NOTES ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE ;P NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**

I don't know what scared me the most. That I woke up with a stranger, or that I don't remember the events of last night. Naw I'm kidding, you were scared weren't you? Haha I actually remember what occurred last night but I wish my better judgement had kicked in. I slowly lifted myself up from the bed, being deaf and I didn't realize how much noise I was making until he has grabbed me and held me. I was engulfed in his strong cold arms.

"Fionna" He mouthed, as he turned me to face him. His hair was a beautiful mess and his face was still flawless as usual. Once I realized his focus was on my lips I pushed him away. I slowly walked into his kitchen, he must have been mumbling something embarasing because his face was pinker than Prince Gumball's booty, wink wink. Not that I've seen it or anything... Okay this one time cake and I played hide and seek in his shower...IT was and accident I swear.

"Fionna" He mouthed once again waving his hand in my face. Being deaf was a real struggle.

"Yea." I said in confidence.

"You okay?" He signed as well.

"Yeah I'm fine, Marshall?" I was unsure of his name.

"Yeah, I usually get the ladies to scream it so many times it's almost like it's carved perminately in their brains" He winks, adding a suggestive smirk along with the irritating winking.

"Okay well, I'd just like to say that you don't have to sign when you talk." I sighed, it sorta annoyed me when he signed fully knowing of me being capable of reading lips.

"Sorry, I thought you's might get confused by lip reading..." He ruffled his hair a bit. "Breakfast?" He smiled.

"Yes Please." I smiled in return. Maybe I'd be good friendw with this dude. I wonder why I've never met im before... "Hey Marshall, How long have you been living here?" I ask.

He turns towards me making sure I could see his lips. "About 100 years, but I do leave once and a while, vacations anf stuff..." He says turning back to the frying pan. He seemed to be making bacon and eggs. My eyes lit up as I sang _"Bacon pancakes, Makin bacon pancakes, cook some bacon then I put it in a pancake..." _I teared up a bit remember Cake. Why had she left me? Even if it was for a "good" reason it still doesn't make anything okay. My thoughts were interrupted by the delicious looking place in front of me. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I slowly licked my lips and began too eat the crispy bacon and freshly soft pancakes.

"Marshall..." I yelled, wondering where he went. "MARSHALL!" I yell once more. I slowly put my plate into the sink and I walk around the eerie house. I never noticed before but the floors creak obnoxiously loud. I kept searching for Marshall around the house until I had finished entering each room about four times. I sat on the couch and placed my face in my hands. Where had he gone? I only ate breakfast for fifteen minutes. He couldn't have gotten that far. I lifted myself up and slowly tiptoed into the kitchen. I look towards the refridgerator and saw a little grey note. Lovely handwriting he had.

_"Dear Fionna. I haven't known you long enough to say this but please get out my house. Your being a bit of a nuissance...I didn't wanna bother you during breakfast._

_ I'll be home around midnight, I expect you to be gone. If your asking why I'm telling you this it's because your **DEAF**. Just leave my house and let me be. Being deaf _

_must be a struggle. It makes you look so clueless.__"_

The tears leaving my eyes seemed never ending. What was so wrong about being deaf that pushed people away. I dropped to my knees and rocked myself as an attempt to calm myself down. It was no use. I had no-one. No-one likes me. I'm a freak. I might as well end myself now. Everyone I love hates me. Even Marshall, a guy I barely knew and who barely knew me. He hated me because I was deaf. I'm a freak. I cried and cried until the tears wouldn't come out anymore. They had eventually dried and I was left here **alone**. I jumped up and searched for a knife. I threw everything everywhere, plates broken, spooks, forks, but no knives. You'd think an almight vampire would have atleast a butterknife.

I found a sharp piece of glass... As I lifted it too my arm I knew I would regret this but I'd deal with the regret. It's better than being alone right? Just as I slit my wrist I awoke. I was still in Marshall's been, tangled into his arms and legs. It was just a dream. I drew him closer and hugged him tighter, accidently waking him.

"Fionna?" He might've yawned, gripping me tighter. I felt protected. I slowly let the actual tears leave my eyes. He rubbed circles on my lower back, which had successfully calmed me down.

"You okay?" He awkwardly ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, nightmare." Was all I could get out. I pulled him closer and nuzzled my face into his neck. He had asked about what happened in the dream and I had told him everything. **Except** for one thing. The fact that loosing his was enough to push me over the edge. This isn't love, it's impossible to love someone I've barely known for a day. It's just me being clingy, right? Right...

**Marshall's Pov**

I'd didn't really know how to comfort Fionna... I tried embracing her like in the movies I've once seen and It worked. She seemed to be extremely vulnerable, I could have taken advantage of her. For some reason I couldn't. I simply couldn't look into her eyes and kick her out like the others. She had explained her dream to me and the event that had occurred before she had shown up here. She told me about her adventuring days, her backstabbing sister named cake, and her silent prison. I finally understood. After about a week or so I had started to feel something for fionna... I'm not what it is though.

Something inside made me feel as if I wanted the time I had with Fionna to last forever. I knew it wouldn't, it couldn't. Simply because she was a human, she would die one day. When that day comes I'm sure a piece of me would die along with her.

**All good things must come to an end right?**

**I hoped you liked it ;P and review please it really helps me. Should the next chapter be in Marshall's Pov? Or should I stick to Fionna's Pov? OR should I keep it the same (Most Fionna's Pov and then a tiny bit of Marshall's Pov at the end)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG IM TOTALLY FANGIRLING. I just saw the preview for the new fionna and cake episode on monday. I'M SO FUCKING MAJESTICALLY HAPPY. Marshall is being voices by Donald Glover. Yup Marshall's an inner Black man. hahahah ;P I can't wait though. I'm unable to speak. **

**HERE THE NEW CHAPTER 3 PLEAVE REVIEW. I love you.**

**Fionna's Pov**

I usually try to uncover the truth behind the things that go on in my nightmares. This time I had happened to come across my darkest fear. It was so simple, I was afraid of being alone. Since my parents abondonded me, then cakes parents took me in, they died, cake took care of me. Being aloneseems to be attracted to me because it confined me in silence. I drove Cake away with my actions. I wish I could have her back but I have a feeling she won't come back soon. I've decided I've overstayed in Marshall's house although it was only one night and half a day.

"Marshall. I'm gonna leave now dude." I sighed and made my way outside without hearing his response, because I couldn't. I felt his hand tug mine and he turned me around. I had hoped he would tell me to stay with him, that he love, needed me.

I'll give you a lift" He smiled and lifted me up bridal style. My disappointment shown a bit too much because he notice.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled. He continued to fly me to my home with the directions I reluctantly gave him. Once we got there he flew away, no goodbye.

I stared at my hollow house before entering. It was still as lonely as ever, hah just like me. I checked the fridge and found it full. She had been here.

"CAKE!" I yelled with joy, as I searched for her everywhere. She was no where to be found.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"I cried. "COME BACK. PLEASE." I cried harder, I grabbed a large vase full of flowers she must of left, and I threw it to the wall. Why would she just come and leave like that. I left the room, I'm adventuring again, isn't that what she wanted. "Come back please." I softened my cries. I was lifted up by two strong cold arms.

"It's okay babe Marshall is here." He winked, wiping my tears away.

"What are you doing here." I flicked the hair out of my eyes away and tucked it into my hat.

"You wanted me to come back so I did." He squished me with a hug. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He added.

"Dick, I wanted Cake back not you." I pushed his face away with my hand.

"OH.. Well I'm here anyway."He shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"What now?" I asked.

"WE CUDDLE!" He held out his arms and chuckled.

"No." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a blanket and sat far away from Marshall on the couch. Yet he scooted closer and began to entwine our legs together and nuzzle his face into my neck as his arms snaked around me.

"Get off me hobo." I sassed, only to be squished more.

"No. How am I gonna get you clothes off if your gonna be stubborn like that." He silently laughed. I wish I could of heard him laugh. I wish I could hear his voice, it seems to be very low, it made such a vibration against my chest.

"Trust me, these clothes are staying on Marshypoop." I smirked as he reluctantly let go of me and pouted.

"Your a party pooper...WAIT A DAMN MINUTE. DID YOU CALL ME MARSHYPOOP. " He narrowed his eyes at me

"You should really stop 'yelling' at me, it doesn't phase a deaf person, and yes, yes I did." I grinned.

"You gonna get it." He snickered and he started tickling me.

"HAHHAHAA NO. I'm not ticklish..bitch." I grinned more.

"Impossible. Everyones ticklish." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I will find out Fionna." He evily laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared." I shivered.

"Mhmm girl you better be." He snickered.

We continued to watch tv until he decided to scare me. He turned upside down and scaremed out BOO!.

"Marshall, One does not simply scare a deaf person." I smiled before flicking his forehead.

"You ruin my fun." He flicked his middle finger at me.

"Good." I smiled.

"So about the sleeping arrangements." He snickered adding a suggestive smirk along with it.

"Oh your sleeping in my bed...With me." I simply stated. It's not that I want him in my pants It's because I hate sleeping alone. It sucks to be cold, not like him being their would change the tempurature but its nice to know someones there when you wake up. His eyes widen in shock and then he regained his usual smirk.

"How fun." He smiled.

"Shut up. I just hate sleeping alone." I mumbled.

"Aww It's okay Sexy Marshall is here." He hugged me. He smelled like peppermint.

"You smell like peppermint." I coughed.

"Yeah, I bet you like that don't cha." He wiggled his eyebrows once again.

"Didn't you hear me cough?" I coughed again. "Lay off the perfume girly, its too strong." I coughed for the third time.

"it's COLOGNE. Not perfume." He feigned his cries.

"Perfume." I call out as I enter my room. My bed wasn't big nor was it small, but it was sure he'd be too close to me. The weird this is I don't mind him hugging, touching, or kissing me. I wish he would though.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

"Marshall I'm going to sleep goodnight." I called as I entered my room. He had brought his game console and tried to make me play for 3 hours straight.

**Marshall lee's Pov**

So I brought my stuff so Fionna and I could play and now she's going to sleep. It's weird that I'm staying here and not at home comforted by the silence of the woods. It's nice here, being with Fionna. She's so cute... Wait you don't think that Marshal, get it straight homie. You ain't got time to fall in love specifically with a human. I turned off the game made my way towards Fionna's room. She was changing, dumb little bunny forgot to lock the door. WHOOP WHOOP! This may sound so perverted but she was so FINNEE. She had beautiful curves and perfectly shaped boobs. Marshall likes boobs, I really gotta stop referring to myself in third person. I started jumping up and down in excitement, which startled her and she began to March toward the door still half naked. I must of made an earthquake or she had sensitive feeling senses.

"MARSHALL" She yelled. Being a vampire and all my I'm super fast to turning on the game and pretending I was still playing was easy. I turned to her with an innocent look on my face. "Yes?" I eyed her body.

"wha- I thought you were- and-" She stuttered thinking I was watching her change, although I was, being a vampire had it's ups.

"Fionna babe, if you wanted me to do you, you could have just asked. Stop trying to seduce me." I snickered pointing at her revealing bra and undies. She attempted to cover herself but she ended up running back into her room. Haha one point for Marshall Lee.

**hope you liked it please review ) sorry for any spelling errors, I was rushing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Because you all are so determined that I finish this, I will. ._. **

Fionna's Pov.

Well it's been about a month since everything happen, meeting Marshall Lee, Cake leaving, and everything else in between. I'm starting to think she'll never come back, and that breaks me, Cake is my other half. I can't do anything without her.

Today I decided that I visited Gumball and convince him to hurry up and make the damn potion. Marshall decided to tag along unexpectedly, apparently he needs to buy a few things at the Candy Kingdoms store. I walk into the familiar Pink castle, I wonder if Gumball has even started ont he potion. If not, I will hurt him. I've waited long enough for the potion. The banana guards lead me to his laboratory, and there he is. He's hunched over, extremely close to the bottle of pink liquid.

"Gumball?" I ask, it startles him but he still continues to work on the pink liquid.

He hesitantly lifts his eyes up to look at me. "Fionna." He says slowly.

"I'm not dumb Gumball. Just talk at a normal pace like last time" I roll my eyes. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom thought I had a mental disability just because I was deaf, I had recieved enough sympatheic looks.

"Oh sorry. I uhh What are you here for?" He asked.

I began to feel angry. What did he mean "What am I here for?" I pushed hm roughly. "WHAT AM I HERE FOR! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY. I'M DEAF AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD CREATE SOME POTION SO I COULD REGAIN MY HEARING." I yelled at him, he looked unfazed though. He started smiling.

"What's so funny GumWad." My eyes narrowed at him, trying my hardest to pin him with fear.

"Nothing Fionna." He chuckled. "I'm sorry. GUARDS" He yelled as the Banana guards wrapped my in their arms escorting me out of his castle.

"What the fuck gumball!" I yelled, I yelled so hard I felt a familiar sensation of burning in my throat.

"Sorry Fionna. I definitely don't have time to be making potions for you pity story, and I definitely don't think a potion would work. You'd have to be undead to regain your hearing back" He gave me a sympathetic look, as if to taunt me. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM? HE WAS A NUTCASE?

I shrugged off the Banana guards and ran off looking for Marshall but it seemed he had seen the whole thing and was watching me closely.

"...What?" I avoided his eye contact.

"You really want to hear that badly?" He signed to me slowly and hesitantly.

"Y-yes." I looked down at the ground.

"I-if you let me turn you...I can get your hearing back." He signed.

"Turn me? Turn me around?" I was a bit confused.

"Turn you into a vampire." He had a guilty look in his eyes.

"I don't Marshall, you look a bit unsure." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Being a vampire isn't much fun fi. You can't be in the sun, and the majority of people hate vampires." He chuckled.

"I see. Why didn't you tell me you could do that before." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because I didn't think it would have come down to this option." He sighed.

"Uh huh." I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not to believe him. "Alright go ahead. I've got nothing to lose." I sighed as I stretched out my neck for him to bit.

"Uh okay." He awkwardly shuffled to my neck, his arms locked themselves around my waist as I felt his hot breath hit my skin. He kissed my neck a bit before grazing his teeth causing a whimper to leave my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Vampire bites are a bit pleasureful for humans." He spoke slowly for my eyes to re-adjust.

"Really." I furrowed my eyebrows again, then don't you think we should go somewhere a bit more private' if I'm gonna moan I'd rather it be in a secluded place.

"Alright bunny." He flew us to the house and quickly shoved me onto the bed, pinning my hips in between his legs.

"Marshall...We're not going to have sex right." I worriedly asked.

"Fionna. I can't have sex with a human, we're gonna have to wait after your into a vampire" He pecked my lips making my eyes widen.

"Heat of the moment, heat of the moment. I didn't mean to do that-" I cut him off with my lips. His lips fit perfectly in mine, I began to graze my tongue over his lips making him slightly groan.

"Fionna this is your hormones talking, I think my teeth grazed a bit to harshly, let's stop before this gets out of hand." He pulled away and kept a decent distance from my lips. His teeth were place at the main vein located in my neck, he slightly pressed down, not penetrating yet but it made me moan loudly.

"Harder." I moaned.

"Woah Fi." He laughed.

"Shut up." I panted.

"FIONNA STOP." The door slammed open and in came cake with a bottle of green water' the vibration of the slamming door caused me to look at the perpetrator.

"Cake?" My voice cracked as I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"Babycakes, I'm sorry I left for so long." She came towards me but I clinged onto Marshall Harder.

"Babycakes. I had a good reason." She tried to touch me but I flinched.

"What would the reason? YOU LEFT ME AT THE LONELIEST PART OF MY LIFE." I cried.

"I found the potion." She sighed.

"Wha-what?" I wasn't so sure If I read her lips.

"I left to find the potion, Gumball sent me to find it, I wanted him to keep it a secret. At least that explained why he was laughing at me?

I looked at Marshall wide eyed as he comforted me.

"Get your hands off Fionna" Cake pulled me towards her arms.

"Cake I'll explain later, may I have the potion?" I asked.

"Yes, Lay down." She smiled, I layed on the ground as she dripped the green liquid four times in each ear.

"It should take effect tomorrow." She smiled warmly but glared at Marshall lee.

"Cake calm down Marshall's my friend." I smiled.

"Mhhmm that's not how it looked like when I walked in." She narrowed her eyes into slits as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"He was gonna turn me into a vampire." I sighed.

"HE WAS GONNA TURN YOU INTO A WHAT- HE'S A VAMPIRE!?" Cake fled to her bed and hid under the covers.

"Funny cat." Marshall grumbled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He cupped my face and kissed my cheeks as he left. I blushed after he left, would he really come back? He didn't need too, he was just pitying me?

I went to sleep exhausted.

-Morning.

"FIONNA" I heard cakes sweet yelling. I felt tears whell up in my eyes.

"CAKE?" I cried.

"BABYCAKES YOUR HEARINGS BACK!" She kissed my cheeks fifty times in happiness.

"I gotta go tell Marshall." I grinned as I ran to his house. I knocked a few times but no answer. And that's when I saw the for sale sign.

**"Marshall Where are you?"**

**Review for more, sorry if it sucked. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Marshall?" I wondered where he was. His house was empty. I looked around frantically but there was no sign of him. I when into his bedroom and laid into the bed, his warmth was the only thing left. I wrapped myself in the warm blankets and inhale his scent. I sobbed silently. Why did I depend on him? I turned to the side and saw a note on the old wooden nightstand.

**Fionna, I'm gone. Don't bother finding me because I'm not coming back. I don't know whether or not you'll miss me but I want to assure you I left because I love you. You won't understand yet but you will soon enough. You'll be fine, take care. **

**- Marshall Lee Abadeer**

**Ps: If you ever miss me, just look around and you'll find a piece of me. You'll get it...soon enough. **

I stared at the card and read it over and over again. My eyesight became blurry as the tears threatened to fall but of course they didn't. I never got to hear the sound of his voice, which I longer to here everyday I was with him. I wiped the tears away roughly and went home.

For the next few months I sulked around, Cake went to live with Lord Monochromicorn because she was sick of my attitude. Sitting in bed, in the dark, and in the comforting silence I once knew. It was never totally silent like it was when I was deaf, I heard creaking now and then. The creaks in my house remind me of him, as if he's watching over me.

I began searching my room and I found his guitar pick. Is this what he meant in the note? A piece of him? I kept searching and I found a crumpled piece of paper filled with lyrics scattered everywhere. I laughed slightly, he had his things all around the house. I looked some more and found guitar strings. I went downstairs and found a red card. I opened it up.

**I'm guessing you found them all. _Stop looking. Move on._**

But I can't. I sighed and ripped up the card. I'm going to looking for him. I packed up some clothes and necessities and went on my way.

If I were Marshall where would I go?

I went to Gumball's and asked for the recipe to get down to the Nightosphere. After lots of bickering he finally gave it to me. I went through the portal and began searching. My first instinct was to ask his dad but then again his dad is a demon vampire king. So I decided to ask around the night-o-sphere.

"Hey have you seen Marshall Lee Abadeer, Black sideswept hair, skinny, frail looking, pale, vampire, and Vampire king?" I asked some random bystander.

"Yes, yes I have." The bystander winked. "My name is Henry, Henry is my name. For the information you're looking for will come with a price." He grinned.

"What do you want you chubby?" I sighed.

"A kiss." He danced around on his tiptoes like a school girl.

"You get five dollars and I'll spit on you." I crossed my arms.

"Deal." He twirled as I gave him the 5 dollars. "He was here an hour ago. He came to pick up some things." Henry spoke softly as if it was a secret.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No but he told me if a blonde girl came by I should lie to her." Henry covered his mouth, a bit surprised the words left his lips.

"Is he still in the nightosphere?"

"I think so. He went that way." Henry pointed up.

"What's up there?" I asked and looked up.

"Lumpy space." Henry sang.

"How do I get up there?" I whined.

"I can take you. But it will cost you."

"I'm not kissing you."

"Shitaki mushrooms!" He exclaimed. "Then can I have your hat?"

"Sure." I pulled the hat off, letting my hair cascade down my back.

"Follow me!" Henry skipped to the car parked beside him. I entered the car and soon enough we began floating all the way to Lump Space. "I'll wait here but don't take too long, if you do you'll become lumpy."

"Alright." I stepped out of the car and when to Lsp's place.

"Oh my glob Fionnah! What're you doing here?" Lsp exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you've seen Marshall Lee?"

"Oh Yeah I did! Oh my glob he's so totally cool!" Lsp grinned.

"Did he say anything about where he was headed?" I asked.

"Yeah he said he was going to the bonfire I'm hosting tonight. You're coming right Fionna?" Lsp grinned.

"Yeah sure." I was feeling a bit lumpy.

"I'll see you there. It's at Fire Princes home." Lsp hugged me and waved goodbye. I sighed and went back to Henry. "Wake up Henry!" I yelled, he was drooling on the steering wheel.

"Where's my gold?" He woke up, still in a daze about whatever he was dreaming off.

"You were dreaming. Anyway can you take me to Fire Prince's home?" I hopped into the car.

"Sure but you'll have to give me directions and pay the price." Henry grinned cheekily.

"You can stay at the party." I shrugged.

"That's good enough for me." He sneezed and began driving. When we arrived the Bonfire was at full blast. Every one was dancing and having a good time. "Try not to get to wild Henry." I laughed.

"I can't promise anything." Henry jumped into the crowd of dancing bodies. I shook my head and sat in front of the fire that was off to the side. I really hope he shows up. I gently let my hands hover over the fire but it spikes up and burns me. I flinch and pull my hands away. I stare at the fire and Fire Prince hops out and sits beside me, making me sweat.

"Long time no see Fi." He smiled warmly. "You burned me." I pouted and pointed to the aching skin.

"Sorry." He gave me a sad look and hovered his hand over my cheek, giving me warmth that gave me a nostalgic feeling. He pulls his hand away and gives me a quick smiles. "So I hear you're looking for Marshall." Fp leaned back cooly.

"Is it that obvious." I sighed.

"No. He told me you were looking." Fp glanced at me. "He doesn't want to be found Fionna."

"He told you that?" I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Yeah." Fp let out a longing sigh.

"I wanna hear him say that himself." I wiped the pitiful tears away and gave Fp a serious look.

"He's coming here, you know. I'll get him to talk to you if you promise me something."

"What?"

**"Promise me after you speak to him, you'll be mine."**

What do you think? Will Fio say yes?

Update soon.

-Bailey.


	6. Chapter 6

_RECAP_

_"So I hear you're looking for Marshall." Fp leaned back cooly._

_"Is it that obvious." I sighed._

_"No. He told me you were looking." Fp glanced at me. "He doesn't want to be found Fionna."_

_"He told you that?" I felt tears fill my eyes._

_"Yeah." Fp let out a longing sigh._

_"I wanna hear him say that himself." I wiped the pitiful tears away and gave Fp a serious look._

_"He's coming here, you know. I'll get him to talk to you if you promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me after you speak to him, you'll be mine."_

Fionna ran Fp's words over and over in her mind. Would it be a good idea? Could Fp even convince Marshall to speak to her? After five minutes of silence she finally replied. "What do you mean by me being yours?"

"As in being my girlfriend." Fp rolled his eyes at Fionna's oblivious question.

"Oh..." She scrunched up her nose. "Okay" she shrugged.

"Great!" Fp pecked her cheek, slightly stinging her but it wasn't that bad.

"Watch it with the kissing." She warned.

"Okay." He sighed and searched for Marshall. Fionna stood in her place waiting for Fp tp come back but he never did. Fionna rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't trust the little fireball. She started walking back to Henry's car, where Marshall was seated, on the hood.

Her mouth dropped but he just stared at her. She didn't know whether or not to slap him or hug him and wash him with kisses. She decided to slap him of course. "YOU Asshole!"

He simply nodded and rubbed his cheek tenderly but raised her hand and slapped the other cheek. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled and began punching him with her fists. He didn't bother saying anything but he caught her little fists in his hands, placing a kiss on her palms. He kind of figured her hands stung after slapping him so many times.

"Why won't you say anything? Why did you leave? What did I do?" She sniffled a bit, her tears making her vision blurry.

"Because I love you." He shrugged. She blushed a bright pink, the first words that left his lips were_ "I love you."_ before slapping him again. "I love you too you jerk." She reached up to press her lips onto lips moved in sync and like any cliche love stories, it began to rain.

"I'll take you home." He tried to pick her up but she refused.

"I want to go home. **With you**." She whispered as the rain pelted their skin. He wanted her and she wanted him. He left for a reason but she just kept popping into his mind. He didn't want to leave anymore even though it was the best thing for both of them.

"Okay." He whispered onto her lips and flew them to his old home.

Once they entered the house, their lips were latched onto each other, pulling each others clothes off hungrily. Moans filled the air, she enjoyed hearing his low voice. His large hands entwined with her small soft ones. He kissed her for the last time, they both knew this was going to be the last time they saw each other but they didn't mind anymore. Fionna and Marshall wanted to savor their last moments together.

That night Fionna gave her virginity to Marshall.

She woke up the next morning, alone, cold and sore. She sighed loudly and began to get dressed. She felt used, but also free. Marshall left her thoughts, except when she heard guitars, they always triggered something in her mind. Although she was never sure why he had left in the first place she always thought it was because he'd live forever and she wouldn't.

**She never got to hear the sound of him singing.**

**But hey, at least she got to heard the sound of his voice.  
**

_This was the last chapter. Hope you liked it... please don't hate me... _


End file.
